Palmadas de amor
by JosyZiane
Summary: É uma one que resolvi fazê-la depois da indireta que Grissom manda a Sara no 2º episódio da 6ª temporada.


...

GG: Talvez ele só precisasse de espaço.

Sara fez biquinho olhando-o intrigada, será que aquela era uma indireta? _"Era uma indireta."_ Pensou ela.

Quando ele chegou em casa ela estava na sala com uma pequena mala em mãos.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

GG: O que significa isso? – estava confuso e incrédulo com a cena.

SS: Estou te dando espaço. – jogou a mala no chão – Não era isso que você queria? – seu olhar estava de dar medo, até mesmo em Grissom.

GG: De onde você tirou isso?

SS: Você disse hoje, lembra? Na cena. – ela levou as mãos ao alto – "Talvez ele precisasse de espaço." – fez aspas no ar.

GG: Ma... Ma... Mas... – ele gaguejava e não sabia o que dizer.

SS: Você sabe o quanto odeio indiretas Gil, se precisa de espaço é só dizer. – ela pegou a mala – Tenha um bom dia. – e saiu deixando-o sem ação.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ele estava deitado, inquieto, não conseguia dormir, tinha uma sensação de vazio, olhou pro outro lado da cama, vazio! Ele sabia que aquela sensação de vazio era por que estava sentindo falta dela.

GG: Droga, agora entendo quando dizem que só se dá valor quando se perde.

Ele levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Chegou a casa dela quinze minutos depois, correu o mais rápido que podia.

Abriu a porta com sua chave extra lentamente, para não acordá-la. Chegou ao quarto e encontrou a cama vazia _"Talvez ela esteja no banho!"_ Foi ao banheiro, vazio! Procurou-a em todo o apartamento, só para constatar que ela não estava. Ligou em seu celular, desligado! _"Será que aconteceu algo a caminho de casa? Vou atrás dela."_ Ele já ia saindo quando deu meia volta e sentou-se no sofá.

GG: Ela deve ter parado em algum bar ou lanchonete, ela sempre faz isso quando está com raiva. Uma hora, se em uma hora ela não chegar eu vou atrás.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ele estava cansado, seus olhos ardentes e vermelhos de sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Olhou no relógio _"Quarenta minutos! Mais vinte minutos e eu vou atrás."_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir risadas, risadas conhecidas.

A porta foi aberta.

GS: Aquela tacada foi demais. – Sara e Greg estavam animados.

SS: E aquele... – ela foi interrompida por Greg.

GS: Grissom! – ela que estava olhando para Greg, olhou para o lado.

SS: O que... Como você entrou aqui? – Grissom ficou sem jeito, não sabia o que responder.

"_E agora o que vou inventar?"_

"_Ai Grissom responde logo. Tomara que Greg não faça perguntas."_

GS: É Grissom como você entrou? – os dois suaram frio nessa hora.

GG: Eu... Quando Sara foi pega dirigindo bêbada, eu fui chamado e a trouxe pra casa, ai, ao sair peguei sua chave extra para trancar a porta e acabei esquecendo de devolver.

SS: É mesmo. – ela sorriu sem graça – e eu me esqueci de pedir de volta. – estava aliviada.

Greg engoliu a história, mas ainda queria saber o que Grissom fazia ali.

GS: E o que faz aqui? – mais uma vez Sara suou frio.

GG: Be...Bem, nós ficamos de terminar o relatório, lembra? – ele olhou para Sara – Eu chamei e como não atendeu, bom resolvi entrar, achei que não fosse demorar.

SS: Desculpa eu esqueci.

GS: Bom, se você tem trabalho é melhor eu ir então, deixa a cerveja pra depois. – ao ouvir e ver Greg dando um beijo quase na boca de Sara, o sangue de Grissom subiu a cabeça – Tchau.

SS: Tchau.

Depois que ela fechou a porta, olhou para um Grissom nada amistoso.

GG: Onde você estava? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

SS: E você o que veio fazer aqui?

GG: Eu perguntei primeiro.

SS: Fui a um jogo de Baseball.

GG: Jogo de Baseball? – Grissom ficou ainda mais irado – Pensei que tivesse dito não gostar de Baseball, quando a convidei para ir você disse não gostar.

SS: Não! Eu disse não gostar dos Dragons e não de Baseball.

GG: Você foi a um jogo de Baseball com o Greg. – agora ele só conseguia pensar que ela foi com Greg e não com ele.

SS: Eu não acredito nisso Grissom, você está com ciúmes do Greg! Grissom, você o conhece, sabe que somos apenas amigos.

GG: Mas você fo... – ele parou quando ela deu as costas a ele e foi em direção ao quarto.

GG: Não dê as costas a mim, você sabe que odeio quando dão as costas a mim enquanto falo. – ele foi em direção ao quarto e parou estático quando a viu sem blusa e com um soutien vermelho que contrastava com sua pele.

Era sempre assim, ele baixava a guarda quando a via nua ou semi-nua e ela sabia disso, sabia que tinha uma arma contra ele e na hesitava em usá-la. Ela olhou para ele e começou.

SS: Não aja como se fosse meu pai, não queira me dá ordens, nunca tive um pai pra isso e não preciso de um agora.

GG: Não eu não vou agir como seu pai, por que se eu fosse já teria te dado umas boas palmadas. – ela arregalou os olhos.

Ele a pegou no colo, sentou-se na cama e a virou deitada em seu colo e de costas para ele. Começou a dar palmadas em seu bumbum. Ela começou a gritar pedindo para ele parar.

SS: Pare com isso Grissom... Quando eu me soltar...

GG: Quando você se soltar o que hem?

Ele a virou e deitou-a na cama, deitou-se por cima dela e a beijou ferozmente, passeou com a mão direita por seu corpo até chegar ao seu centro, apertou levemente. Abriu o zíper da calça e constatou que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Ficou de joelho sobre seu quadril, abaixou a calça dela até os pés deixando que ela terminasse de retirá-la com os mesmos, enquanto ele abaixava a sua até o joelho. Deitou-se novamente sobre ela e a beijou, não queria preliminares, não precisava. Com uma mão abaixou a boxer e com a outra puxou a calcinha dela de lado e penetrou-a. As estocadas eram fortes e os movimentos rápidos, demonstrando todo o desejo que um sentia pelo o outro.

GG: Promete que nunca mais vai sair daquele jeito?

SS: Só se você prometer nunca mais me dar palmadas daquelas. – ele fez biquinho e riu dela enquanto fazia movimentos rápidos – Não ria, doeu sabia! - ele desacelerou os movimentos quando percebeu que ela estava chegando ao clímax, então acelerou de novo até que os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos. Ela deu um grito abafado, pois ele beijou-lhe.

GG: Eu te amo.

SS: E eu muito mais.


End file.
